


Hair Dye

by YokaiShinari



Series: Blueberry Sunshine [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Color Metaphors, Luka centric, Lukadrien June 2019, M/M, kinda soulmates au, lukadrien, sun and moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokaiShinari/pseuds/YokaiShinari
Summary: Luka has always been blue. The Sun he meets doesn't change that, but they certainly complement each other.





	Hair Dye

Being blue was all Luka remember being. Always feeling mellow, flowing in time day by day. Even his music, as energetic as it was, hit him deep in the feelings no one ever really understood. 

He always chose darker, melancholic tones. If not his mother, he would be drowning in blue and black all his life. His sister added a bit of another hue too. 

All Luka was, felt blue. Sometimes he added a bit of another tone, a different melody spiked in his heart. So he blended colors together, but they were always similar in feeling. 

That was before he met the Sun. 

Adrien. A beam of light, seeping through the cracks of his shell. And though the boy’s heart had its own darkness engrossing it, majority of time it was light, smiles, energy. Luka loved his sounds. 

They were spending a lot of time together. Adrien joined his band, their music complementing each other so well. He couldn’t stop replaying his notes in his heart. The tones of his soul. He loved it. He loved… 

Him. 

It was greenery at first that Luka slowly was surrounding himself with. And tone after tone, he would change too. 

But being blue was him. And Adrien being gold couldnt change him. But he said to him, he didn’t want to change him. He wanted to be with him. Together. Next to each other. 

Next day after a weekend, the Moon and the Sun spent together, no one commented the blue streak of hair blending well between golden locks. And no one commented a simple bright streak of golden sunbeam, weaved into Luka’s black and blue. 

Complementary.


End file.
